simsfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Sims Histórias de Náufragos
leftThe Sims Histórias de Náufragos , ou Os Sims Histórias de Náufragos , é o terceiro lançamento da linha The Sims Histórias, lançado em 5 de fevereiro de 2008 no Brasil. Desta vez, os Sims serão levados para uma ilha tropical deserta. Será preciso reconstruir suas vidas em um paraíso inexplorado e repleto de mistério e aventura. Assim como nos outros jogos da linha The Sims Histórias, o jogo é compatível com laptops e computadores menos potentes. É também um jogo independente e não precisa do The Sims 2 instalado, assim como não suporta qualquer expansão ou coleção de objetos de The Sims 2. Características *Jogar através das voltas e reviravoltas das aventuras tropicais dos seus Sims. *Conte suas próprias histórias - crie perfis múltiplos e conte uma história diferente a cada vez. *Atalhos simples e uma função de auto-pausa permite que você iniciar e parar sempre que você precisar. *Duas maneiras divertidas de jogar - Modo de História direcionado e um modo aberto clássico. Recursos de jogabilidade Esta seção irá se aprofundar sobre os recursos presentes neste jogo. Modos de jogo O The Sims Histórias de Náufragos apresenta dois modo de jogo: História e Livre. ;Modo História :Muito pouco se sabe sobre este distante paraíso tropical. Sua localização não está registrada em nenhum mapa. Animais selvagens habitam suas selvas densas, desde sua sinistra cratera vulcânica até o amplo litoral de suas praias. Sem rumo e sem ninguém, você poderá sobreviver tempo suficiente para encontrar outros náufragos e conhecer os nativos da ilha? thumb|250pxO Modo História é o modo de jogo no qual o jogador deverá seguir objetivos predestinados e acompanhar o desenrolar da história do seu protagonista (Jezebel Cavaleiro, David Benedito ou um Sim criado pelo jogador) depois de seu barco naufragar. Ele ou ela deve explorar a ilha, construir um abrigo, aprender a achar comida, tornando assim, a vida dos Sims mais divertida e confortável. A medida que são cumpridos objetivos, serão desbloqueadas recompensas especiais. Ao contrário de seus antecessores – The Sims Histórias da Vida e The Sims Histórias de Bichos –, The Sims Histórias de Náufragos oferece apenas uma história (Náufragos e Solteiros, que ocorrerá na Ilha da Felicidade) ao invés de duas. ;Modo Livre rightNo Modo Livre, o jogador está livre de quaisquer objetivos mandatórios: ele/ela pode criar Sims e determinar como eles vão se virar em seu novo lar, uma ilha deserta, e decide o que vai acontecer nesta história. O modo livre ocorre na Ilha Wanmami. :A Ilha Wanmami é o lar dos marinheiros, dos nativos e dos perdidos. Sobressaindo no meio do vasto oceano azul, ela parece bastante convidativa. Há muitos lugares para acampar e não há nada particularmente perigoso ou ameaçador quando vista do mar. Os nativos deram esse nome a ela depois de ouvirem o choro lamurioso dos náufragos sobreviventes na praia. Novidades The Sims Histórias de Náufragos traz um novo visual e tema próprio, divergindo assim bastante do mundo que o jogador conhece nos outros jogos da franquia The Sims Histórias ou do próprio The Sims 2, do qual compartilha o mesmo motor de jogo. Abaixo, uma lista geral de novidades inéditas que esse jogo traz: *'Diferentes jogadores:' Diferentemente dos outros jogos da franquia Histórias e do próprio The Sims 2, Histórias de Náufragos introduz a capacidade de diferentes jogadores criem seus próprios usuários para continuarem seus jogos de onde pararam. *thumb|250pxTempo: Ao invés de medir o tempo do jogo com um relógio normal (12 ou 24h), o jogador terá de se guiar pelo relógio solar encontrado abaixo da miniatura do Sim. Nele, existem oito círculos (cinco deles simbolizando o dia e três deles, a noite). **Entretanto, já que o medidor do tempo ocupa o seu espaço, não é possível saber o progresso da vida do seu Sim (o quão longe ou perto está do seu próximo estágio de vida). *'Clima:' Ao contrário do resto da franquia Histórias, The Sims Histórias de Náufragos inclui os recursos do clima (importado de The Sims 2: Quatro Estações). Agora, é possível jogar com seus Sims debaixo de chuva ou sol. **É de se notar, entretanto, que o jogo é ambientado em uma ilha tropical. Portanto, não será possível ver a neve. **Embora o ícone de temperatura corporal continue perto do retrato do Sim, o medidor de progressão das estações não aparece nesse jogo. *thumb|250pxMoeda: Ao contrário dos outros jogos The Sims, Histórias de Náufragos opera com outra moeda que não os Simoleons. Todos núcleos familiares possuem na verdade "recursos" (simbolizados pelo ícone de um baú), que podem ser recolhidos ao vender itens ou ir para o trabalho. Os Sims podem usar os recursos para comprarem itens no Modo Escambo ou Modo Construção. *'Comida:' Por ser ambientado em uma ilha isolada, os Sims agora devem coletar a sua própria comida. Eles podem fazer isso pescando nas praias ou coletando frutas (como bananas, cocos ou mangas que crescem nas suas respectivas árvores). Comida também é mais um medidor de sucesso no seu núcleo: seus Sims não podem comer se a quantidade de comida na casa seja zero. *'Dependência:' Como os Sims agora estão vivendo "fora da grade", funcionalidades como água tratada e energia elétrica não são mais garantias. Para garantir esses bens, Sims com recursos suficientes podem comprar um coletor de água da chuva e um gerador de energia elétrica (um cata-vento). Alguns itens no Modo Escambo requerem ou um ou outro e são marcados desta forma na interface e na descrição do item. Objetos que requerem água para funcionar (como vasos sanitários e pias) possuem um fundo azul. Aqueles que requerem energia elétrica (como o fliperama) possuem um fundo amarelo no seu ícone na interface de usuário.thumb|450px|center *'Três carreiras:' existem três carreiras em The Sims Histórias de Náufragos: Caça, Coleta e Artesanato, cada um com uma proporção diferente de alimentos e recursos. Ao contrário do que acontece em outros jogos da série, o expediente de todos os níveis de todas as carreiras começa no mesmo horário, tendo leves diferenças apenas no caso de adolescentes e idosos. **Os Sims também receberão cartões de oportunidade enquanto estão trabalhando, o que pode afetar o seu nível de carreira e habilidades. **Crianças e adolescentes não precisam ir à escola. Estes últimos podem trabalhar nas mesmas carreiras que os adultos. *'Animais de estimação:' Um recurso mantido de The Sims 2: Bichos de Estimação, os Sims náufragos podem também ter animais de estimação: orangotangos e hienas. **Orangotangos são novos animais em si, enquanto hienas são apenas cachorros de porte grande com outra tintura de pele. The Sims Histórias de Náufragos importou alguns recursos de The Sims 2, como desejos, lembranças, doenças, recompensas de aspiração (embora em número limitado), premiações de carreira, química e o inventário . Curiosamente, os Sims ainda podem ser abduzidos por alienígenas, o que significa que Sims adultos podem ser polinizados'Rocket Horse.' Castaway Stories has some things in common with. Disponível em: . Acesso em: 14 jan. 2020.. Se o Modo História ainda estiver ativo, os Sims não engravidarão de alienígenas e só desenvolverão a gravidez depois do fim do enredo. Outros, entretanto, não foram trazidos para esse novo jogo, como os interesses, os temores e a capacidade de influenciar os outros . Outras limitações desse jogo em relação aos seus anteriores é que não é possível colocar novos lotes (todos já são marcados e não podem ser demolidos). Requisitos mínimos de sistema *Sistema Operacional: Windows XP *CPU: 1.4 GHz (1.8 GHz para laptops) ou superior *Memória RAM: 256 MB (512 MB para laptops) ou mais *Unidade de Disco: Unidade de DVD 8x ou mais rápida *Disco Rígido: 2.7 GB de espaço livre ou mais *Vídeo: Placa de vídeo compatível com DirectX 9.0c. Deve ter, no mínimo, 32 MB de memória e utilizar um dos seguintes chipsets: ATI Radeon 7500 ou superior; Mobility séries 7500, 8500 ou 9000; Mobility M7, x200 ou superior; Mobility Fire GL/GL v5200; NVIDIA GeForce 2 ou superior; GeForce Go 6100 ou superior; série Quadro; Intel Extreme Graphics 82845, 82865, 915, séries 945, 950 ou superior. *Som: Placa de som compatível com DirectX 9.0c Recepção The Sims Histórias de Náufragos é o jogo mais bem recebido pela crítica da série The Sims Histórias, embora fique bem atrás da pontuação de The Sims 2. A nota do jogo no GameRankings é 76,86%. Os críticos do site Metacritic deram análises um tanto positivas para o jogo. Alguns aplaudiram a compatibilidade com os notebooks e máquinas menos potentes e também a mudança radical de cenário em relação aos outros jogos para PC/Mac. Um crítico apontou o quão rápido o jogo é descartado depois que a história é completada. A nota do jogo no Metacritic é de 73 de 100. John Habib, que também fez a análise para The Sims Histórias da Vida, fez uma análise do jogo para o site IGN. Ele é categórico ao afirmar que The Sims Histórias de Náufagos é o único jogo da série The Sims Histórias "que vale a pena conferir", e aplaude a mudança radical de ambiente. Entretanto, Habib afirma que "muito mais poderia ser feito" para o jogo comparado com os jogos base e também constatou que o jogo é "descartável depois de um tempo". Habib deu uma nota 7,3 para o jogo, classificado como "ótimo". Galeria Capturas de tela = Histórias de Náufragos 1.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 2.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 3.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 4.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 5.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 6.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 7.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 8.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 9.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 10.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 11.jpg Histórias de Náufragos 12.jpg |-| Renders = Histórias de Náufragos Render 1.png Histórias de Náufragos Render 2.png Referências en:The Sims Castaway Stories es:Los Sims: Historias de náufragos fr:Les Sims Histoires de naufragés Categoria:Histórias de Náufragos